Kuroshitsuji Robot Epidemic: The Sequel
by xXHanamizukiXx
Summary: After being humiliated and kicked off to a Tibetan monastery, Sota is back for revenge against Mizuki and Drocell! What will the two do; play around with his cliched attempt...or perhaps reconcile with him? Read and review please!


Ok, I know I've been out for quite a while! T.T I'm sorry! Anyway, I did promise you guys the sequel to Kuroshitsuji Robot Epidemic, so here it is!

Just a little summary of the previous story for you: Mizuki Sakuya is the CEO of the Anime Unit Company, which makes robot versions of your favorite anime characters. After a huge identity crisis, she manages to defeat the rival Manga Model Association, and its CEO, Sota, only to discover that he was the guy that dumped her just because she was a fangirl.

...

**"REVENGEEEEE! I WILL HAVE REVENGE!"** Sota banged his head against the slate floors of the monastery. Other monks walked past, fearing that the insanity was catching.

_That day...That day was one of great sadness._

_Chased out of my own home. Humiliated, injured, disfigured, I fled._

_Behind me, red flames consumed everything I had worked for. _

_Why, gods? Why must you be so cruel to me? Just because I broke one girl's heart? What sort of karma is this?_

_That woman. Even now, I can see her ebony hair floating like sakura petals in the wind, as she glared at me._

_Mizuki...you will see me again. And I will take away from you everything that you cherish._

_Only so that you can feel my pain._

...

I yawn, stretching backwards. The door swings open, and Drocell walks in, his purple eyes glimmering. He places his hands on top of my desk and leans closer.

"Guess what, Mizuki?" I raise an eyebrow.

"The Sebastian units have sold out again."

"No, actually. Sota has left the monastery."

I drop my jaw onto my feet.

"Are you serious?" Drocell nodded. Sighing, I place a hand on my forehead.

"Where is he? I have a surprise for him."

"Los Angeles."

"WHAT? I thought he was in Tibet!"

"Apparently he managed to catch a ship somewhere."

...

"Revenge...I must have REVENGE..." Sota crawled up another goddamn cliff for what seemed like the fiftieth time. He paused to catch his breath, not noticing that a mother and her son were walking above him.

"Mommy, I heard weird voices from down there."

"It's just your imagination sweetie. No one would be climbing up cliffs in Los Angeles."

**"REVENGEEEE!"** Sota screamed as he lost his grip and fell down.

"See Mommy? I told you I heard something!"

"...I think we should walk a little faster, sweetie. It's probably not safe here."

After several more agonizing groans and goddamn cliffs, Sota finally made it. Dusting himself off, he glanced around for landmarks to tell him where he was.

The land was barren except for a very, VERY large billboard. Ruffling his blond hair, Sota walked towards the other side of it.

"KUDOS TO SOFA THE MONK."

As much as he hated to admit it, that damn Mizuki had a great sense of humor.

"Hey look! It's a blond guy in a robe!" A kid laughed at him as he rode past on a bicycle.

Sota facepalmed.

...

"Drocell?" He turned towards me.

"What is it, Mizuki?"

"Is Kane STILL in that basement?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Good. Have him moved to the basement of the deserted Manga Model Association building in Los Angeles."

"...Along with the delusional Sebastian and the malfunctioning Claude?"

"Yes, along with the delusional Sebastian and malfunctioning Claude. I want to see what Sota will do."

...

Sota raised his head to stare at the abandoned office building. Several of the windows were broken, and ivy trailed into the once immaculate concrete walls, leaving behind wide cracks. His eyes burned red as he stepped inside-and heard a VERY disturbing conversation that seemed to be coming from the basement.

"Oh Claude, you..." Dear gods, that voice...Kane?

_Lick._

"Kane...is that you?" Sota called as he walked down the stairs, only to be greeted with a extremely disgusting sight...well, only disgusting for a straight guy.

Kane 's limbs were entwined around the malfunctioning Claude, and it looked as if the Claude unit was eating his face.

Behind them, the delusional Sebastian unit was caressing a dripping pipe and cooing to it gently;

"Yes, my Lord-o."

Sota took the opportunity to bang his head against the wall to free himself from the mind-scarring image.

...

:O WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

I dunno, it's up to the suggestions you people have for me. :)


End file.
